Mickey Rourke
'Mickey Rourke '''wurde am 16. September 1952 in Schenectady, New York als ''Philip Andre Rourke Jr. geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Von 1991 bis 1995 bestritt er acht Kämpfe als Profiboxer. Kindheit und Jugend Rourkes Herkunftsfamilie ist irischer Abstammung: sein Vater Philip war aus Cork eingewandert. Mickey ist das älteste von drei Kindern seines leiblichen Vaters, er hat eine Schwester Patty und einen Bruder Joey. Der Bruder starb nach langer Krebserkrankung, die bereits in der Kindheit bestand, im Alter von 50 Jahren im Jahr 2004. Der Vater betrieb eine Bar, war Hausmeister in einem Golfclub, Gewichtheber und starker Trinker. Die Familienatmosphäre war gewaltbelastet. Rourkes Großmutter, die im selben Haus wohnte, war frühe Bezugsperson. Nach der Scheidung der Eltern, Mickey Rourke war sieben Jahre alt, zog seine Mutter mit den Kindern nach Miami, Florida. Ein Jahr später heiratete sie einen Polizeibeamten, der fünf Söhne mit in die neue Familie brachte. Die Familienatmosphäre war von seiten des Stiefvaters und der Stiefbrüder erneut gewaltbelastet. Rourkes Mutter betrieb in Liberty City, einem sozial problematischen Vorort von Miami, einen Waschsalon. Als Mickey 15 war, zog die Familie nach Miami Beach. Dort schloss Rourke 1971 seine Schulzeit an der Miami Beach Senior High School ab. Herausragend waren seine Leistungen in Sport: Baseball und Boxen. Er trainierte an der berühmten Boxschule Fifth Street Gym, die vormals auch Muhammad Ali besucht hatte. Obwohl Rourke zu dieser Zeit alle Trainingskämpfe gewann, verhinderte mangelhafte Trainingsdisziplin größeren Erfolg. Schauspielausbildung und Theater Rourke wohnte nach dem Schulabschluss in einem Motel und bestritt seinen Lebensunterhalt durch Aushilfsarbeiten als Platzanweiser, Bau- und Lagerarbeiter. Bei der Ausübung einer Tätigkeit als Hilfsarbeiter lernte er ein Mitglied des örtlichen Theatervereins kennen, was zu einer Rolle in dem Jean-Genet-Stück Unter Aufsicht führte. Rourke wiederholte die Rolle mit Erfolg an einer zweiten Bühne. Dies war die Initialzündung für seine berufliche Ausrichtung als darstellender Künstler. 1975 ging er nach New York City. Dort gelang ihm im zweiten Anlauf die Aufnahme am renommierten Actors Studio, wo er unter Sandra Seacat eine umfassende Ausbildung in der Schauspielmethode des Method Acting nach Lee Strasberg erhielt, wie auch schon vor ihm Marlon Brando, Robert DeNiro und Steve McQueen, der ein frühes schauspielerisches Vorbild für Rourke war. 1977 gab er sehr erfolgreich sein Bühnendebüt in Arthur Millers A View from the Bridge in der Rolle des Eddie. Karriere Mit 16 Jahren gab Rourke nach einer Gehirnerschütterung eine erfolgversprechende Karriere als Amateurboxer zunächst auf. Nach seinen Angaben musste er später „zurück in den Ring – um sich wieder wie ein Mann zu fühlen“. 1979 wurde er von Steven Spielberg für 1941 – Wo bitte geht’s nach Hollywood (1978) entdeckt. Seinen Durchbruch hatte er Anfang der 1980er-Jahre mit den Filmen American Diner, dem Erstlingswerk von Barry Levinson, und Rumble Fish unter der Regie von Francis Ford Coppola. Er spielte Hauptrollen in dem erotischen Film 9½ Wochen (1986) mit Kim Basinger, in Michael Ciminos Im Jahr des Drachen (1985), in dem okkulten Thriller Angel Heart (1987) von Alan Parker („cool, grob und verletzlich – gleichzeitig“ – Darren Aronofsky) und Barfly nach einem Drehbuch von Charles Bukowski. In den 1980er und 1990er Jahren, zu Zeiten von Rumble Fish, 9 1/2 Wochen und Angel Heart war Rourke hoch geschätzt und als Ausnahmetalent bewundert, seine Leinwandpräsenz wurde verglichen mit der von James Dean, Marlon Brando oder Humphrey Bogart. Mit Wilde Orchidee (1990) an der Seite von Jacqueline Bisset und Carré Otis gelang es, den Erfolg von 9½ Wochen zu wiederholen. Der Film spielte weltweit über 100 Millionen Dollar ein. Im gleichen Jahr erschien auch der Michael Cimino-Thriller 24 Stunden in seiner Gewalt (mit Anthony Hopkins, einem Remake von An einem Tag wie jeder andere). Als dieser Film an der Kinokasse floppte, beschloss Rourke, doch Profiboxer zu werden. Er bestritt jedoch nur acht Kämpfe. Davon gewann er sechs und zwei endeten unentschieden. Allerdings zog er sich dabei diverse Verletzungen zu, wie z. B. eine gebrochene Nase, einen gebrochenen Zeh und gebrochene Rippen. Er verletzte sich an der Zunge und an einem Wangenknochen. Einmal litt er auch an einem kurzzeitigen Gedächtnisverlust. Anschließend musste er während der 1990er-Jahre häufig mit Rollen in zweitrangigen Filmen vorliebnehmen, auch in Francis Ford Coppolas Der Regenmacher (1997) hatte er nur eine Nebenrolle. 2005 gelang ihm mit einer Hauptrolle in dem Film Sin City von Robert Rodriguez ein viel beachtetes Comeback. Auch seine Leistung als Kopfgeldjäger in Tony Scotts Domino (ebenfalls 2005) wurde von der Kritik gelobt, obwohl der Film floppte. Am 8. November 2007 geriet Rourke wieder in die Schlagzeilen, als er wegen des Vorwurfs „Fahren unter Alkoholeinfluss“ aus dem Verkehr gezogen und anschließend ins Miami-Dade Pre-trial Detention Center (Untersuchungsgefängnis) eingeliefert wurde. Mit 56 Jahren glänzte er 2008 in Darren Aronofskys Film The Wrestler in der Rolle des Wrestling-Veteranen Randy „The Ram“ Robinson. Der Film gewann den Goldenen Löwen auf den 65. Filmfestspielen in Venedig. Jurypräsident Wim Wenders bedauerte, dass aufgrund der Regularien der Filmfestspiele Venedig Film- und Schauspielerauszeichnungen nicht kombiniert werden dürften. Mickey Rourke hätte sich mit seiner Leistung in The Wrestler auch für die Coppa Volpi empfohlen. Neben weiteren zahlreichen Preisen erhielt Mickey Rourke für The Wrestler den Golden Globe als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama, den British Academy Film Award und seine erste Oscar-Nominierung. Bis 1989 war Rourke mit der Schauspielerin Debra Feuer verheiratet, von 1992 bis 1998 mit dem US-amerikanischen Fotomodell Carré Otis. Seit Mai 2011 hat Mickey Rourke einen Zweitwohnsitz in Wiesbaden. Anfang November 2011 erhielt Rourke mit Autogramm, Hand- und Fußabdruck in einer Bodenplatte auf dem Hollywood Boulevard einen Platz vor dem Chinese Theatre. Zitate “He could break your heart with a look. The movie traveled to the moon every time he came onto the screen. Nobody could hold a candle to him. He was just there, didn’t have to say hello or goodbye.” „Er konnte einem mit einem Blick das Herz brechen. Jeder Film wurde um Klassen besser, wenn er auf der Leinwand erschien. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Er war einfach da, er musste nicht einmal Hallo oder Wiedersehen sagen.“ – Bob Dylan in seiner Autobiografie Chronicles Vol. I, Simon und Schuster, New York, 2004. Filmografie *1979: 1941 – Wo bitte geht’s nach Hollywood (1941) – Regie: Steven Spielberg *1980: Fade to Black – Die schönen Morde des Eric Binford (Fade to Black) – Regie: Vernon Zimmerman *1980: Das Tor zum Himmel (Heaven’s Gate) – Regie: Michael Cimino *1981: Heißblütig – Kaltblütig (Body Heat) – Regie: Lawrence Kasdan *1982: American Diner (Diner) – Regie: Barry Levinson *1983: Rumble Fish – Regie: Francis Ford Coppola *1983: Eureka – Regie: Nicolas Roeg *1984: Der Pate von Greenwich Village (The Pope of Greenwich Village) – Regie: Stuart Rosenberg *1985: Im Jahr des Drachen (Year of the Dragon) – Regie: Michael Cimino *1986: 9½ Wochen (Nine ½ Weeks) – Regie: Adrian Lyne *1987: Angel Heart – Regie: Alan Parker *1987: Barfly Buch: Charles Bukowski – Regie: Barbet Schroeder *1987: Auf den Schwingen des Todes (A Prayer for the Dying) – Regie: Mike Hodges *1988: Homeboy Buch: Mickey Rourke – Regie: Michael Seresin *1989: Johnny Handsome – Der schöne Johnny (Johnny Handsome) – Regie: Walter Hill *1989: Franziskus (Francesco) – Regie: Liliana Cavani *1989: Wilde Orchidee (Wild Orchid) – Regie: Zalman King *1990: 24 Stunden in seiner Gewalt (Desperate Hours) – Regie: Michael Cimino *1991: Harley Davidson & The Marlboro Man (Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man) – Regie: Simon Wincer *1992: White Sands – Der große Deal (White Sands) – Regie: Roger Donaldson *1994: The Last Outlaw – Regie: Geoff Murphy *1994: F.T.W. – Tiefer als Hass – Regie: Michael Karbelnikoff *1995: Fall Time – Blutiger Herbst – Regie: Paul Warner *1996: Exit in Red Regie: Yurek Bogayevicz *1996: Bullet – Auge um Auge (Bullet) – Regie: Julien Temple *1997: Double Team – Regie: Hark Tsui *1997: 9½ Wochen in Paris (Love in Paris) – Regie: Anne Goursaud *1997: Der Regenmacher (The Rainmaker) – Regie: Francis Ford Coppola *1997: Point Blank – Over and Out – Regie: Matt Earl Beesley *1998: Buffalo ’66 – Regie: Vincent Gallo *1998: Dangerous Kids – Highschool der Hoffnung – Regie: Richard Pearce *1998: Thursday – Ein mörderischer Tag (Thursday) – Regie: Skip Woods *1999: Shades – Regie: Erik Van Looy *1999: Shergar – Regie: Dennis C. Lewiston *1999: Eine Nacht in L.A. – Buch und Regie: Bojesse Christopher, Scott Anthony Leet *2000: The Animal Factory – Rache eines Verurteilten – Regie: Steve Buscemi *2000: Get Carter – Die Wahrheit tut weh (Get Carter) – Regie: Stephen Kay *2001: Das Versprechen (The Pledge) – Regie: Sean Penn *2001: The Hire: The Follow – Regie: Kar Wai Wong *2001: Picture Claire – Regie: Bruce McDonald *2001: Crawlers. (They Crawl) – Regie: John Allardice *2002: Spun – Regie: Jonas Åkerlund *2003: Masked and Anonymous – Regie: Larry Charles *2003: Irgendwann in Mexico (Once Upon a Time in Mexico) – Regie: Robert Rodriguez *2004: Mann unter Feuer (Man on Fire) – Regie: Tony Scott *2004: Driv3r (Videospiel; Stimme des Charakters Jericho) – Regie: Maurice Suckling *2005: Sin City – Regie: Frank Miller (auch Drehbuchautor), Robert Rodriguez *2005: Domino – Regie: Tony Scott *2006: Stormbreaker – Regie: Geoffrey Sax *2008: The Wrestler – Regie: Darren Aronofsky *2008: Killshot – Regie: John Madden *2009: The Informers – Regie: Gregor Jordan *2010: Iron Man 2 – Regie: Jon Favreau *2010: The Expendables – Regie: Sylvester Stallone *2010: Passion Play – Regie: Mitch Glazer *2010: 13 – Regie: Géla Babluani *2011: Krieg der Götter (Immortals) – Regie: Tarsem Singh *2011: The Courier – Regie: Hany Abu-Assad *2012: Dead in Tombstone – Regie: Roel Reiné *2013: Java Heat – Insel der Entscheidung (Java Heat) – Regie: Conor Allyn *2013: Generation Iron - Regie: Vlad Yudin Zusammenarbeit *2001: Auftritt im Video zu Enrique Iglesias’ Song Hero Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler